


牙套日记

by spiritsorpuberty



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritsorpuberty/pseuds/spiritsorpuberty
Summary: 恶俗校园故事1-3
Kudos: 5





	牙套日记

【1】  
我的牙套脱模了，在才戴到第四副的时候。

都怪李知勋要去吃冰，我躺在牙椅上暗诽，如果不是知勋打完球流一脸汗，约我去小卖铺买冰棍，就好了。

李知勋站在排球场边，喊我的名字，问我去不去买冰棒。我一扭头看见他捞起丢在椅子上的外套翻饭卡，问人的时候不注视对方，不礼貌。再者我正打得兴奋，才不想去。于是头也不回理所应当指使李知勋帮忙买一根可爱多。接到对面的一个高吊球，我突然想起来，大喊李知勋我要香草，不要草莓。我敢肯定，李知勋这会儿一定在骂我，文俊辉这小子排球打得马马虎虎，怎么还打上瘾了。

我初中是在另一个城市读的，那里不兴教排球，教篮球。来到这里的高中，第一次上球类体育课时，看到老师抱着排球，我就傻了眼。也许是和球类犯冲，我中考体育选的篮球，一分钟要投进六个球，练了三年，辛辛苦苦勉勉强强拿到及格分。最后中考成绩单体育那栏缺的四分，就是没投进一个球弄的。

我是真的很不擅长球类吧，后来陆陆续续在体育课上玩过足球、乒乓球，无论大球小球，我只有被球玩的份。

除非有大神带。班里有两个排球校队的同学，恰好一男一女。男生是体委，忙着组织活动，就把我安排到女生队伍里，让那个在校队的女生带着我，美名曰带同学体验打排球的美好。要是换另一个男生，被这样安排，绝对会害羞。毕竟是和女生打，即使知道自己是连大部分女生都比不上的菜鸡，但还是会不由自主生出要礼让女生的想法。但我就完全不会，和男生是打，和女生也是打，男生打起来手劲还大，扣球时能发出“——砰砰”的响声，我只要伸手接两个球手腕里面就红红的，回教室写周测卷手都是抖的。这还不算，睡一晚第二天手腕还会出现红青交替的小点。

和女生就完全不会这样。我个高，同队的女生就经常把球颠给我，让我跳起来扣网。对家的女生不会冲我扣球，一般都是打高吊球过来。女生嘛，力气总归是比不上男生，我还是能放开胆子去接两个。要是接住了，她们会喊好球，要是没接住，也会笑着开玩笑说谢谢我的不杀之恩。打球的乐趣不就是互动么，比起打起来就兴奋到忘记照顾我的男生，女生更好玩，当然我不是要求别人一定要照顾我这个“弱者”的意思。

总之，和女生玩排球要更有趣。

打破我唯一能在球类运动里获得快乐时间的是，叼着一节碎冰冰的李知勋。李知勋叫我的名字，我说等我打完这轮。他还是不饶命地喊，一声比一声大，弄得我不好意思，转过身装凶。

“我卡里没钱了，你快去付钱。”

哇，什么人嘛。

我很不情愿地冲上台拿起校服。也许是见我难得出了汗，李知勋把冰淇淋贴到我脸上。好冰，我倒吸一口气，接过冰淇淋和他递来的纸巾，擦着汗讨好他：“还是知勋好。”

“别以为我不知道，刚才肯定骂我打扰你和女生‘打球’。”

“怎么会！我是那种人吗？”

“你是，我打喷嚏了。”

我撕开冰淇淋的包装纸，半扭过身丢进垃圾桶里，然后用捏过包装纸的手去捏李知勋的脸，逗他：“知勋好迷信哦，上节政治课不是才讲了唯物主义么？”李知勋还有点婴儿肥，软的，再加上他落同龄人一截的身高，显得很可爱。报道的第一天，我坐在第一排，看见早到负责勾人名的同学迅速抬头看他一眼，再低头一本正经地告诉他，要你哥哥自己来签到才行哦。哦，这个字颇有哄小孩的感觉，我单方面认为这才是惹恼李知勋的真正原因。李知勋生起气来，很有趣，比和女生打排球有趣多了。他是生气不会直接骂人的类型，代替言语，脏话会出现在表情上，就很有趣。

所以平时我会有事无事就会逗他玩，无非是仗着身高揉揉他的头发，又或者是掐一把他的脸。一开始他还会一脸不耐烦地拎开我的手，后来实在对我无可奈何，最多瞪我一眼。真的特别有趣。

果然李知勋拿我没办法，眼睛斜视着我，仿佛在说，文俊辉拿开你的脏手，听见没，听见没。

有个成语叫熟能生巧，有句俗语叫读书百遍其义自现。我不怎么挑嘴，但喜欢固定一样吃食，就会一直吃到厌烦，读书吃过的冰淇淋少说上百，大半零花钱都用在买这玩意上，撕起包装纸当然是得心应手，不会沾到手上。但我还是因为又一次成功逗到李知勋而心满意足，松开手大步走到前头。

人得意忘形是会遭报应的，说的就是我。

我一屁股坐在地上前，只听见李知勋急促的一声：“文俊——”名字都没有喊全，我转回身，眼前飞来一个黑影。

其实李知勋不应该叫我的，他不叫我我就不会回头，篮球就不会正面打在我的脸上，我也就不会因为跌倒扭伤脚。李知勋跑上来蹲下摸摸我的后脑勺，还帮我捏捏鼻根。其实我的鼻子一点也不痛，因为砸得有点靠下，正好砸在我的嘴上，不过也不疼。

上体育课我没有带眼镜出来，看不清打到我的是什么，只是凭直觉觉得是个篮球。我眯着眼睛，想看清楚到底是哪颗球不长眼睛（但好像球本身是不长眼睛的），是颗蓝色的篮球，和能在体育器材室借到的黄色比，蓝色挺与众不同。

李知勋有点慌，摇摇我的肩膀，害怕我晕过去，差点就把“你清醒一点”说出口。晕应该是不会晕，据说疼痛分12个等级，一般疼痛达到10级以上才会昏厥，比如手指被割断。最高的12级是分娩痛，曾经小学班主任为了让我们知道感恩父母，在班会上放过一个男性去体验女性分娩阵痛的视频，看上去挺强壮的一米八大汉在床上疼到一直叫，而且机器才开到正常分娩痛四分之一的程度。吓得我回家抱住怀着弟弟的妈妈，哭着说妈妈我不要弟弟了。后来我弟开始记事，我妈就拿这件事逗我，告诉弟弟在她怀着他的时候哥哥跟她说不要弟弟。我妈什么本事没有，颠倒黑白的本事称天下第二，就没有人敢称第一。奈何弟弟骑在我的肩膀上，我两只手抓住他的脚，腾不开手去挠我妈。于是这个罪名莫名背到我的身上，再也解释不清楚了。

扭到脚应该算几级痛呢？

肯定比不上断指，但应该要比肚子痛强一点，毕竟我同时还被吓到，据说惊吓会加剧疼痛。那就算九级好了。

所以，“我还活着，别摇了。”我说，李知勋你手劲大，再摇我就要吐了。

“要去医务室看看吗？”是一个很陌生的声音。

我猜一定是那颗砸到我的球的主人。有点忿忿地抬起头，准备臭骂对方一顿——打球干嘛那么用力，不知道体育课人多，很容易伤到人吗，我好好走在篮球场线外做错了什么。

草稿都打好了，抬头见到人，莫名骂不出口。

是全圆佑。

我愣了两秒。

可能是见我不说话，他也开始像李知勋一样担心我是不是因为砸到头有点晕，让李知勋帮忙，直接扶住我的腋下，想把我架起来送去医务室。

初中生物讲过神经反应是极迅速的过程，我想教科书可能会出错误，但这个点绝对不会错，因为我一站起来就疼清醒了，实践出真知。幸好我痛觉神经不发达，幸好医务室在教学楼C区二楼，又幸好C区有电梯可坐。我不敢靠在全圆佑身上，只能把大部分重力压在李知勋肩上。但我算错了，李知勋是敢怒敢言的男子汉，我嚎叫着乞求他松开掐我腰的手。

全圆佑这个没良心的，竟然明目张胆地笑出声来，我瞪了他一眼，他却装作很无辜的样子回看我，仿佛刚刚从鼻腔里哼出声的人不是他。靠，别以为我没听见，我一路瞪着他。

【2】  
如果放平时，我绝对不敢那么长时间盯着全圆佑看，更何况是瞪。

或许这可以被归结成我对学霸的滤镜。

学习好很了不起，在附中学习好更了不起。我妈是这么说的。附中是重点，成绩好的一抓一大把，能在附中以成绩出名的，就是学霸中的学霸。这么想，全圆佑的确了不起。

附中有个不知道到底是好还是坏的“人道主义”传统，除了年级前五十张红榜，其他人的成绩只有老师家长，还有自己知道，除非大嘴巴自己不要脸掀老底。

对于比较靠后的同学来说应该蛮好，毕竟大家进来的时候都顶着光环，现在居于人后也不用被挂在名单后排打击自尊。但对于我这种成绩不上不下的人，不好不坏，如果是我爸来开家长会的话。

换成我妈，回家就会揪着我的耳朵，让我好好看看李知勋的成绩。我和李知勋玩得好，邀请过他来我家吃饭，所以吃得香长得可爱名字在红榜前排的李知勋，在没有其他参考系的情况下就被我妈拿来打击我，成为我妈口中别人家的孩子。

不过我并不讨厌李知勋，因为知勋也很无辜，我觉得他也不想成为朋友家长用来鼓励孩子的工具，况且他对我很好，任我闹还陪我喝奶茶。

所以我秉持打不还手骂不还口的良好家风（细究两者其实没有因果关系），不说比上不足比下有余同桌比我还差，也不向家长保证下次会更好，拒绝给自己挖坑。我知道我妈就是唠一下，替我的成绩着急。随她发泄吧，总比让她憋坏好。

李知勋被叫别人家孩子是因为成绩好，全圆佑不完全是。成绩勉强在红榜上，不过我这个连红榜都没上过的人哪来的勇气大言不惭地说勉强。

每次附中贴期末红榜，旁边连带着竞赛成绩一起贴。

在我们学校，拿一等奖的不稀奇，稀奇每科竞赛都拿奖的。听我老班吹，他第一届学生里有个很奇葩的同学，数理化生信都拿过奖，不过说他竞赛体质吧，他最好就拿过省二，连省外好的大学自招资格都拿不到。

如果全圆佑只是每科都拿奖，那不稀奇，活生生的例子就摆在前头。但名单一贴出来，学校论坛上就出现了“附中新晋男神”之类标题的新楼。

点进去，好家伙一溜串省一。生物差点，只拿了省二。还贴了他的证件照，穿黑衬衫戴眼镜，板板正正，也有看上去是偷拍的生活照，打篮球的跑早操的坐在自习室刷题的。楼里他同班的同学还免费赠送他们班体育节的集体照，一看就是闭幕式，刚跑完接力赛，一个个歪瓜裂枣，他脱了校服只穿卫衣，满脸汗也清清爽爽，鹤立鸡群。我当时躲在桌上摞成小山的假期作业后头，偷偷在桌洞里翻手机，心里酸溜溜的，成绩好还长得帅，我有什么资格说只是呢。

听说他进了数学和信息的省队，暑假要去外面比赛。

李知勋说的，他还说不保证准，因为全圆佑没仔细说。

嗯，全圆佑和李知勋还有一个十五班的男生是发小。嗯，一起长大的。

附中不设实验班，全是平行班，按理来说每个班的男女比例比较均衡，但可能是分班时计算机出问题吧，我们班阴阳严重失调。别的班在私下里叫我们班是十八娘子军，缺什么取什么。全班五六十号人只有十九个女生。

这也没什么啦，男生多女生多又怎么样。只是苦了李知勋跑接力赛要跑两场，男女生接力各要二十人，女生少一个就找知勋补上。裁判一开始不答应，我们班的女生就抓住老师的袖子说，李同学身高和女生差不多，步幅也差不多，拜托拜托。

于是李知勋刚跑完男子接力，就被拉去跑女子接力，还是最后一棒。即使体质有优势跑过终点脚一软就扑我怀里，我就是这样跟李知勋玩到一起。

起初，我和李知勋上厕所约着去，走班约着去，吃饭也约着去。他喜欢吃白饭，真是个特殊的喜好，恰好我不怎么吃饭，每次打饭都让食堂大妈少一点。秉持勤俭持家的家风，我再也没和食堂大妈说少一点，而是等李知勋吃完他自己盘里的，就把我盘里的饭扒到他盘里。

好景不长，我实在无法忍受顿顿清淡，下学期叛逃去三楼食堂，李知勋口淡坚持留守二楼。我有些不好意思，哪有饭友背叛约饭联盟的做法，正打算牺牲小我成就大我，李知勋轻飘飘地来了句：“我还有别的饭友。”

万岁，李知勋万岁，麻辣鸡丁万岁。

李知勋说的饭友就是全圆佑和另外那个姓全还是权的同学，我记不太清名字了，只知道他在社联的街舞社，跳得不错，每晚回班上晚自习都能在一楼大厅看见街舞社组织活动，他就站在第一排。

有同龄发小真好，我不时会感叹。一起长大一起念书，将来还一起进入社会，说不定还能一起服役（不过李知勋体检能合格吗）。

我就没有。

李知勋说我享受孤独，我觉得不完全对，因为我想我一开始并不喜欢孤独，所以才和爸爸吵着要一个弟弟妹妹。我知道我妈是想再要一个的，但爸爸不同意，他怕我受委屈。

我爸准确点说是我继父，所以我长得既不像我妈也不像我爸。我对我生父没什么印象，他在我很小很小的时候就和我妈离婚，我妈说是和平离婚，挺好的。印象中我一直管我爸叫叔叔——我觉得我懂事挺早的，当时叔叔怕我难过不肯与我妈结婚，是我拽着叔叔的手说想要一个爸爸，想要叔叔做我的爸爸。然后他们就结婚了。结婚了我应该改口叫爸爸，但叔叔叔叔的都叫习惯了，一时难改口。我爸就大手一挥，没关系叫叔叔也可以。

直到我弟出生。

一般生二胎会很顺利，我妈说生我弟就很顺利，我妈早上被推进产房，护士阿姨下午才出来和我奶奶说生了个儿子。七八个小时也叫顺利吗？后来初中上了生物才知道，嗯，挺顺利的。

不过对于还是小学生的我来说，那八个小时挺难熬。我记得很清楚，早上奶奶来家里叫我起床，说我妈要生了我叔叔陪她进产房。我在手术室外面呆了一上午，做完了所有作业，奶奶就领我去吃午饭，回来又开始做补习班的作业。都做完检查了两遍，产房的门才打开。妈妈睡在床上被推出来，叔叔一起出来，他说妈妈累睡了，然后打开手机给我看弟弟的照片，脸红红的还皱巴巴的，像没毛的小猴子。我撇嘴想说不好看，叔叔却抢先一步问我，可爱吧。

我又高兴又吃醋，扯了扯叔叔的衣角，问他爸爸，妈妈今晚什么时候醒。

所以，我不认为我享受孤独，我只是习惯了。

我说这句话的时候，李知勋假装在鼻子前扇风，好大的醋味。我扑上去捏着嗓子冲他故意撒娇：“知勋人家就是吃醋啦。”

他推开我：“太恶心了！”

“我还有更恶心的。”

【3】  
李知勋剩下那节碎冰冰被校医强制征用，裹在包装壳里当冰袋。校医说刚才有个撞到墙鼻子出血的学生把医务室最后一个冰袋拿走了。这种鬼理由会有人信？反正我是信了。

别无他法，肇事者被差遣去小卖铺看看还有没有冰袋卖，或者找个更合适的替代品，而我先拿着李知勋的碎冰冰用。

一小根碎冰冰怎么能起作用，但随着时间流逝，痛觉慢慢减弱，校医给隔壁装病的学姐一剂蒙脱石散后，正儿八经地纠正我的错误：“不是疼痛消失了，而是你的神经懒得持续接受疼痛的信息。”

“笨。”

我猛地抬头，果不其然，害我躺在医务室的罪魁祸首没有丝毫悔意，还敢嘲笑受害者，罪加一等。

全圆佑递过来一包东西，“没冰袋了，凑合用。”

李知勋接过我凑过去瞧了两眼，是个塑料袋裹着两个雪糕，看包装还是老冰棍，真抠。我撅了撅嘴，这是个不好的习惯，我妈笑我，每次在我弟面前和爸爸争宠，我弟吧唧一口先亲我爸，我就会撅嘴。爸爸补充是可以挂油壶的程度。

我弄不清我在做这个动作时在想什么，上嘴皮一动，我倒吸一口凉气立马捂住嘴。它也需要一个冰袋。

全圆佑有点着急，毕竟事情是他惹出来的，我要是真有个三长两短他就完了。说得太夸张了，我没那么痛，他也不至于到完的地步。就和被蚊子叮要划十字一样，痒能被痛觉覆盖，痛觉觉能被更强烈的痛觉覆盖，由此可得，其实我的牙神经有在敬业地向大脑皮层发送痛觉的电信号，只是我的脚发送的信号过于强烈盖住了它，我推测。

我张开嘴让李知勋帮忙看看，“有没有出血。”

“那么脆弱？”

“他刚戴了牙套。”李知勋解释完又安慰我，“没事。”然后把先前充当冰袋都要快化了的碎冰冰从包装袋里解救出来，塞进我嘴里。

我动不了嘴，伸出食指摇摇代替NO。我不是刚戴牙套，我是重新戴牙套。

我爸对我的牙很上心，大概是我太爱吃糖八岁那年一举补了四颗牙的壮举让他不得不为我操这个心。

我十三岁开始戴牙套，那时候是金属的。

粘金属附件好半天，拉丝也好半天，附件容易掉，啃个骨头就连带附件一起啃下来，金属丝也容易断，刷牙使劲点就会变形。还疼，不仅是牙龈酸酸的疼，还有牙套磨破口腔黏膜的疼。但我的牙比较规整，度过不敢开口大笑的一年半就即将大功告成。

我很讨厌用转折连词，通常意味一波未平一波又起，要么是黎明未现急转黑暗。因果关系的关联词也很讨厌，不过可以暂时排第二。

因为我中考完突然长智齿，在上排的左边，横着长的，把原本矫好的牙又挤乱了。最初没把它当一回事，等到旁边的牙开始疼，才赶忙去牙科看。原来给我矫牙的管医生扒拉着我的嘴看了半天。她是个很漂亮的女性，不是那种很轻浮的漂亮，是那种我找不到形容词的，说话慢条斯理又好声好气的漂亮，但她这次叹口气跟我妈说要重新矫，上牙要拔掉智齿，把乱掉的牙排直，下牙不需要拔但要把全部牙往左边拉，不然咬合不紧。我决定再也不说她漂亮了。

一开始备选了金属牙套，不过我妈看我望着她的大眼睛，一掷千金，戴隐形的。我想虽然没戴过隐形，但总比金属的要舒服一点吧。

靠，我不仅说了因果关系的关联词，还用了转折关系的关联词。

全圆佑放心不下，坚持要送我回家。我的脚是彻底骑不了车了，最后一合计决定他骑我的车载我回家，他再走路回家。我担心等他回到家会不会太晚，他说没事他坐地铁回去就行。

两个男生共骑一辆自行车，即使在校风开放的附中也很瞩目，更何况主人公之一是声名大噪的全圆佑。

他在单车棚一脚踩地一脚蹬在脚踏上，坚持要我搂住他的腰，“这样比较安全。”他说，“不能再受伤了。”

我翻了一个白眼，敢情我扭到不是因为你？他回头看了我一眼。

屈服于全圆佑眯起的眼睛之下，我老老实实抱住他的腰。他好像想起了什么，从背包里翻出一袋果倍爽，我接过来，苹果味的。行，看在果汁的份上原谅他。我搂住他的腰，上半身几乎快贴在他的背上。侧过头近距离大量我前桌女生口中长得很贵的学霸的样子。鼻子很直，嘴角很直，下颌也很直，眼睛是菱形的细长的，眼角很尖，眼尾下垂。好像我曾经在哪儿看过的某部动画主角，我想不起来名字，但就是很像。

他看起来弱不禁风的样子，学校论坛他的高楼里说他身体不太好，高一军训请假，开学第二个星期才来上课。反观我，人高马大，长得就很结实，他带得动我吗？千万可别摔了。我只好搂更紧一些，“哇，全圆佑你还有腹肌啊。”

“还算不上。”他有点害羞，耳朵刷地红了。

“那就是快成了？”

“嗯。”

“想不到，想不到。”

“想不到什么？”

“唔，没什么。”

一路上受到不少注视，饶是我脸皮厚如墙的家伙都快承受不住。看得出来全圆佑心理素质好，车骑得稳稳当当，顺顺利利把我送到楼下。不愧是要去参加全国奥赛的人，抗压能力强，我想。

我原本以为没什么大问题，回到家翻冰箱把我弟仅剩的两根冰棒全翻出来，趴在我的床上，一边小口啃一边看学长借我的海贼王漫画本。没想到晚上一刷牙，吐出来的泡沫粉红粉红。我弟踩着小板凳在我旁边一起刷，见到不寻常的颜色，大声喊：“妈，哥他吐血了！”

我妈吓一跳，毛发没吹湿哒哒地跑进来。“扭伤脚怎么还带扭出内伤了？”看见盥洗盆里是牙膏泡沫，松一口气。敲敲我弟的小脑袋，“牙龈出血大惊小怪。”

我含着牙刷，支支吾吾地说：“妈，我今天被篮球砸到的其实是牙，脚扭伤是附带的。”

原本我是想已经被篮球砸成脚伤病号，一瘸一拐地回家，够吓她一跳了，如果再听见我还被篮球砸到牙……我怀疑她是不是要昏厥过去，赶忙扶住她的手，她一把拍开我，揪着我的耳朵：“文俊辉你能耐了，那么大的事都不说！”

爸爸好言来劝架，岂是我妈的对手，我妈大手一挥决定从明天开始喝粥，没有商量的余地。

我弟无辜受累，撅起嘴瞪我。我揉揉他比李知勋还软的小脸蛋，是哥对不住你。

第二天起床，一照镜子，犬牙牙龈果然肿了。牙套是戴不上去，我把它拿出来仔仔细细刷干净再放回牙套盒里。

早餐是煎鸡蛋，我就知道我妈是不会因为其他人其他事轻易改变的女人，什么全家喝粥什么没有余地都是唬人的纸老虎。我摆下筷子，和妈妈说我咬不动，她狠狠敲我的脑门，“怎么不早点说，饿着去上学吧。”

路上我花了二块五买了杯白米粥，不怎么好喝，还是忍住全喝完。

就这样连喝四天粥，我肿起来的牙龈才消下去。我站在洗漱台前，才把牙套戴回去，然后又脱下来，拨出李知勋的电话。

“快告诉我杀千刀的电话，我要去杀了他。”

“怎么了？谁是杀千刀？”

“牙套空了一截。”

“什么？”

“我不想活了。”

我去医院复诊，管医生不在，帮我粘附件的助理姐姐在——我害怕来医院就是害怕见到她。她凶神恶煞地戴上手套，示意我躺上牙椅，冰冷的灯光一打，她捏住我的下颌让我张嘴。然后让我咬她手里的胶棒，我的牙齿酸胀到不行的时候她才喊停，抬着我的下巴左看看右看看，宣判我脱模了，要重新取模。

她帮我清除附件拆除留下的粘合剂，拍拍我的肩膀示意我起身漱口水。我皱着鼻子问，“姐姐，你给我倒的漱口水是什么牌子的？”

“大街上随便买的。”她有点生气。“哦。”

我打算回去就把我的漱口水换成苹果味的。

5月6日 晴

在助理姐姐的强烈要求下，我要开始写牙套日记。

我的犬牙脱模了，为了这一颗牙，需要重新取模。接下来的一个月我要一直戴原来的那副牙套，防止其他牙复位。

好麻烦。

都怪全圆佑。

tbc


End file.
